


The Gu’liu Breeding Program

by ThinSlipOfPaper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, BDSM, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Eggpreg, Eggs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fat Fucking, Fisting, Forced Ejaculation, Humiliation, Kylux - Freeform, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mechanophilia, Medical Kink, Micropenis, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Netorare, Other, Ovaphilia, Pet Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, STUD, Size Kink, Sounding, Sweat, Urethral Play, Urination, Vaginal Fisting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-04-21 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinSlipOfPaper/pseuds/ThinSlipOfPaper
Summary: The Gu’liu Breeding Program. A club of select individuals, and their submissives/pets/slaves/partners/lovers, to organize and conduct evenings of intercourse. But this is more than people looking for sex, more than swingers… it was for those who want to breed their ‘studs’ and ‘bitches’. And what better stud is there than Supreme Leader Ren himself?*Whilst there’s an overall story, each chapter can be taken as one-shots.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Droid, Kylo Ren/Harra the Hutt, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo ren/Ubbla Mollbro
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. Contents

-Takes place after The Last Jedi, Hux got his promotion and is now Grand Marshall.  
-Established Kylo/Hux relationship.  
-All chapters contain BDSM Master/Pet themes.  
-You can find a breakdown of chapters, pairings, kinks, below so you can read what gets you off!  
-Tags updated with each new chapter  
  
Chapter One – Debut  
Pairing: Kylux, Kylo (solo)  
Kinks: Petplay, Master/Pet, Exhibitionist

Chapter Two – Examination  
Pairing: Kylo/Droid, Kylux  
Kinks: Medical, Mechanophilia, Sounding, Forced Ejaculation, Urination

Chapter Three – First Breeding  
Pairing: Kylo/Original Female Character  
Kinks: Impregnation, Cuckold, Micropenis, Humiliation

Chapter Four – Heat  
Pairing: Kylo/Harra the Hutt  
Kinks: Fat Fucking, Sweat, Xenophilia

Chapter Five – Eggs  
Pairing: Kylo/Ubbla Mollbro  
Kinks: Ovaphilia, Xenophilia, Tit(?) Fucking, Vaginal(?) Fisting  
  
Chapter Six – Results  
Pairing: Kylo/Original Female Character   
Kinks: Pregnancy, Lactation, Breast Feeding, Cuckold, Humiliation

  
**-New Chapter Coming ??? **


	2. Debut

Grand Marshall Hux stands before the full-length mirror, adjusting the collar of his robe, removing tiny specks of lint, making himself as presentable as he can. “First impression matter,” he announces to himself, “and this moment will make or break me.” A huff sounds behind him and, rolling his eyes with a smirk, he turns around, “Make or break _us_.”  
  
The Grand Marshall turns to the other in the room; lounging on the over-plush settee. He approaches the other, running his hands through black hair to expose a taught neck. A thick adam’s apple bobs. “You need to be on your best behaviour, this night could lead to great investments for The First Order.” No response, he pulls tighter on the hair between his fingers. “Do you understand, Kylo?”  
An immediate response, “Yes, Grand Marshall.”  
Hux smiles and eases his fingers to run through Ren’s hair, a gentle reward. “My good mutt- My good boy.” He corrects. This is not the place for _that_ pet name.  
  
The officer steps away and moves across the room. It is much larger than any First Order quarters, even his own, and much more luxurious. But it is to be expected of such an esteemed organization. Hux feels his cheeks flush with excitement and quickly needs to sit down on the bed, he can’t believe he is here; taking part in the Gu’liu _Breeding Program_. A club of select individuals, and their submissives/pets/slaves/partners/lovers, to organize and conduct evenings of intercourse. But this is more than people looking for sex, more than swingers; Hux could get those whenever he wanted. No, this is much more, it was for those who want to breed their ‘studs’ and ‘bitches’.  
  
‘Promoting diverse and stronger blood lines’ is the program’s motto; as only a select few get the chance to debut, and even then only a small percentage go on to be successful amongst the patrons. Hux is determined to be successful, as it will not only bring in income via high fees for his stud’s seed, but will also bring in powerful connections for the First Order.  
  
“Come here, Ren.”  
Kylo moves quickly to Hux, and kneels between the latter’s legs.  
Hux cups the larger man’s cheek, running his thumb over the scar that bisects his face. The shiver that runs through his body, and the rolling back of his eyes brings heat to the Grand Marshall’s body. “Time to get you ready. Open your mouth.” He is pleased with how quickly the order is obeyed, and that his boy continues to obey as he rummages through his bags on the bed. He pulls out a bottle of pills, pulling out one he places it on his boy’s tongue. An immediate swallow.  
  
“Good boy, that will keep you ready for tonight.” The pills tend to also help males _get_ ready, but the stiff cock between the larger man’s thighs, shows Hux he is eager to begin. “Behave tonight,” Hux slowly strokes a fingertip along the heavy cock, relishing how it twitches and begins to leak, “and I will give you a reward.”  
“Thank-you Grand Marshall.”  
“Good boy.” He leans in to press a kiss against Ren’s lips. A smile tugs at his own as his pet opens up and invites his tongue in. Hux claims the other’s mouth, marks his territory with his tongue, pressing deep as far back as he can, and then moving along scar-chewed cheeks.  
  
When they part, Hux grins at the way his boy’s eyes have glazed over, the red to his cheeks, and the steady stream of precum now staining the carpet. He can’t blame his pet, his own cock is now hard, and he considers ordering those kiss reddened lips to wrap around it.  
  
A knock sounds at the door.  
“Five more minutes, sir.” A voice announces.  
“Thank-you.” The Grand Marshall stands, his boy moving out of the way as he steps around and sifts through his bags. “Stand, Ren; we need to be quick.”  
The brunette is quick to his feet; standing with perfect posture, as Hux has trained him, whilst the red-head pulls out what he needs.  
  
The leather harness is thick and sturdy, strapping around a tapered waist and over broad shoulders. Hux works quickly to place the wide leather front over a scarred chest, running fingers over the embossed First Order logo. He reaches back into his bag to pull out a leather strap; only a few inches long, it can only fit around his boy’s wrist. He reaches down, grasping his pet’s cock and balls. He gathers them together in one hand and pulls the band around them, snapping it close before letting the package drop back down. His boy whimpers and Hux returns his hand to flesh, brushing fingers over shoulder, and down a quivering back, as he snaps a leather lead onto the harness’ D-ring.  
  
Another knock on the door, this time followed by it opening.  
If they are not ready now, they will miss their chance.  
  
Two people stand at the door, a large bald man who consistently glances all about, and a tall thin woman with a soft smile and hard eyes.  
“We are ready for you.” The woman informs. “Please follow.” She begins down the hallway, and Hux follows with Ren, the large man falling in step behind them. Two more men stand a few meters down the hallway, flanking a particularly ordinary bookcase. The woman bows her head at them, turns around and pulls in a vase on the opposite wall. The segment of wall beside it shifts and opens up, they follow the woman through into a narrow corridor.  
  
“These are used by the staff; it’s unsightly to have droids or lessers wandering the hallways with our guests. But don’t worry; this particular route has been cordoned off for the gala.”  
There are several twists and turns and Hux wonders if he’d be able to find his way back. “Will we be taking this route back to the room?”  
“Most likely, or a slightly different one.” She smiles back at him, “Do not fret, Grand Marshall, we are not lost.” She turns back, dropping her smile a moment too early. Hux sneers at her back.  
  
They stop at an unremarkable T-intersection, the woman stepping to the side, and the man remaining silent at their back. “In a moment Grand Marshall,” she begins, “the door before you will open. There will be a small straight path, which opens to a small circular arena area. You are to move clockwise around the arena, once you return to your start position you will cut to the centre, where you then may show off your stud’s abilities.”  
Hux nods, “Thank-you.” But of course, he knows all this. He has researched this gala for years, he knows exactly what he needs to do, he had come to see it for himself two years prior. But the woman is only doing her job, and a refresher never goes astray.  
  
“Stay on your feet, understand? Until I say otherwise.”  
“Yes, Grand Marshall.” Ren murmurs back. Whilst he sounds calm, Hux can hear the slight waver in his voice, can feel the small tremors of nervous muscle against his back. The red-head is torn, he wants to take his pet back to the room, coo and assure him everything is okay. But he is so close to something he desires so badly, he will drag Ren out there kicking and screaming if he has to.  
He settles on tugging the lead, a soft reminder to Kylo that he is there, but that he is also the one in charge here.  
  
The wall before them shifts, blinding them with light and the sudden sound of many voices. Murmurs, laughter, applause fill their corridor from the room beyond. Above them humans and aliens, dressed in their finest, chatter amongst each other; writing notes, making holo-calls, drinking and eating. A male voice sounds above them all; the announcer.  
“Presenting: Grand Marshall Hux, of the First Order. And his stud: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, also of the First Order.”  
  
Hux lets out a deep breath he wasn’t aware he was holding onto, squares his shoulders and gently nudges his stud in front of him. They had rehearsed this countless times in their quarters, perfecting the pacing, the steps, the body movements. But stepping out onto the path, hearing the voices quieten, seeing the faces of the elite staring down at them, Hux’s legs feel numb, he feels like a piece of meat. Like he had as a child on Jakku.  
  
Kylo moves as they had practiced, his chest puffs out, his back straight, flanks clenched. He flexes his muscles as they move, showing the strength behind him. He can hear whispering, in the back of his head it’s that people aren’t impressed by his stud. But even without the rank of Supreme Leader, Ren is an impressive specimen, and the Grand Marshall wishes he had jerked off before they left, his cock is pressing uncomfortably against his trouser, though thankfully hidden by robes.  
  
They reach the half way point of circling the arena, and Hux gently tugs on the lead for a halt. His boy obeys immediately. “Down.” The Grand Marshall commands, and Ren kneels onto all fours, before another tug and they proceed with the circle. This is important to Hux, for the elite to see his boy’s physique (and erection) properly whilst standing, but also be able to see the fantasy of his stud; an animal to breed their bitches.  
  
They finish their circle and make their way to the centre of the arena. A leather bench stands in the centre, roughly the size of a human torso and angled down. Hux steps up beside it, his stud kneeling beside his leg. “Are you ready?” He asks softly, running his fingers through brunette waves.  
“Yes, Grand Marshall.”  
“Good boy,” He can’t get enough of the smile that brings to his boy’s lips. Louder he orders, “Go on, mount.”  
  
Ren moves eagerly, quickly moving up to the back of the bench, and climbing over it until his cock is pressing against a small opening. It waits, twitching and leaking at the leather entrance. If they were elsewhere Hux would have him wait, holding this position for minutes and watching the need on his face turn to desperation. But he is aware of their time limit, and the need to show off his stud’s ability rather than his obedience. “Enter.” He orders.  
  
Kylo growls as he thrusts his hips forward, his body tensing up as his cock is enveloped by the bench. The Grand Marshall doesn’t know if it feels good, but at this point it doesn’t matter to his boy, he can see his eyes glaze over and lips snarl in a feral manner. His back curves and nails dig into leather as he begins fucking the bench in earnest.  
  
He is nothing more than a beast needing to fuck.   
  
Hux feels his own body tremble, adrenaline coursing through his blood and causing a heightening of his senses. Like the moment battle begins. He can hear snippets of conversation from the crowd, smell the leather and sweat, but his vision tunnels on his stud fucking. On the way the muscles contract and stretch, how his ass clenches each thrust forward, and relaxes enough in the back-swing that he can catch a glimpse of balls. He watches as his stud leans forward and digs teeth into the bench, pining it down and claiming it as his own, listens as the groans grow deeper in his throat, and hips change direction for a better leverage.  
  
The Grand Marshall comes out of his tunnel vision, and is suddenly aware of their remaining time. He pulls hard on the lead and barks “Off.” Ren obeys with a growl, leaning back on his heels, his cock pulling free of the bench. It pulses between his legs, twitching against his stomach and releasing an obscene amount of precum. Hux grips brunette locks and pulls back hard, exposing neck and forcing his stud to stretch his chest and abs taught; showing off their shape. He holds this position for a moment, allowing the crowd to take it all in, before giving the command.  
  
“Come.”  
  
Kylo roars, a guttural sound in his chest, and his body shakes violently as he orgasms. His head snaps right back against Hux’s leg, whilst his cock releases spurt after spurt of cum. The Grand Marshall grins as the ropes reach far across the bench, the white marking the black leather. He eases his grip, running his fingers through the hair, rubbing the base of his boy’s skull at the start of each stroke. It was perfect, he couldn’t have asked for a better orgasm from his stud.  
  
Usually he would allow his boy time to recover, but he fears they have already gone over. He tugs at the lead and Ren slowly lowers back to his hands and knees. His body trembles, but still follows as the Grand Marshall begins walking towards the exit. Hux slows his pace to not appear as though he is pulling his stud, and he breathes deep and slow; controlling himself one step at a time to the door.  
  
Once he and his boy are through, the wall closes behind them, and in the sudden silence he hears his heart pounding. A small pudgy woman, followed by a bulky trandoshan, step up to them. “Congratulations,” She begins with a warm smile, “you did quite well for your debut. Not a step was missed, and your stud performed quite remarkably.” Hux follows her eyes down to Kylo, leaning heavily against his leg. He reaches down to pet his boy and receives a gentle nuzzle in return.  
  
“I will escort you back to your room.” The woman turns and begins down the hall, keeping her pace slow so the stud can keep up whilst on hands and knees. “We have laid out refreshments, towels, all you need to care for your stud. Debuts always seem to take the most out of them.”  
“Thank-you.” Hux lets out a sharp breath to remove the quiver in his voice. “It says a lot about the organization that it offers those. It’s the little things that matter.”  
The woman gives a smile, one that reaches her eyes, “Thank-you, I will inform my higher-ups of your feedback.” She presses on the wall and a section moves away, the sudden light stings Hux’s eyes before he realizes they are back in the hallway near their room.  
  
“Here we are.” The woman announces as she opens the door to their room. Hux can see that his bags have been moved, bed neatened, and on the table lays a spread of nibbles and drinks. “We ask that you remain in your room until we come inform you of your results tomorrow. You may order breakfast through room service. And if you need anything regarding the organization, you may dial ‘93’ and an associate will assist you. Are their any questions you have?”  
“No thank-you.” The Grand Marshall keeps his smile on until the door closes.  
  
“I am so proud of you, my good boy.” His chest swells when Ren smiles up at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes, Ren. You did so well. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” His boy rubs enthusiastically against his leg, responding in earnest to receiving praise. Hux considers following this; spending the night petting and praising Kylo like the good boy he is. But his cock is still hard beneath his robes, and he can see that Ren’s is still heavy and leaking.  
  
“On the bed.” He doesn’t look to see if his order is obeyed, he knows it will be, as he begins removing his robes, draping them neatly over one of the chairs. “We have taken the first step to great things.” Hux announces to the room, whilst he deftly unsnaps his jacket and works on removing his trousers.  
  
When he turns back to Kylo, his stud is kneeling on the bed, chest pressed against the mattress, ass in the air presenting. Hux moans at the sight, and steps up behind his boy, already stroking his erection with slick lube. He can’t wait, it’s too much when his boy loses himself like this, when he becomes a mutt wanting to breed. And whilst Hux would happily be fucked into oblivion by his stud, right now he needs to sink his cock in, to feel the strength of his boy around him.  
  
Hux shivers as he sinks in, the warmth on his dick and the gasp from Kylo almost undoing him. He begins slow and deep movements, allowing the body to adjust to him, and to prevent himself from coming so quickly. He grips Ren’s hips, digging fingers in deep, as he begins quicken his pace. Suddenly the brunette head flies back as Ren gasps “There! There! Perfect!” Hux grins watching his boy’s body spasm and hearing his mantra of growls, ‘perfect’, and ‘I love your cock’  
  
“Hux- I need- I need- Please.” It’s the phrase Ren gives when he’s close, not that Hux wouldn’t know; his own cock pulses as the muscles around it begin to clench rapidly.  
“You may come, after I do.” His eyes roll back in pleasure at the whine-filled growl his stud gives off. His toes begin to curl, and thighs tremor as he slams harder and harder into his boy. He groans his boy’s name and white explodes in his eyes and he comes; pushing deep to fill his boy up. The groans turn to choking gasps and the white turns to supanovas as Ren follows quickly with his own orgasm, his ass clenching and milking Hux’s far too sensitive cock.  
  
Hux trembles with over-stimulation and moves a hand to push the back of Kylo’s neck down, nails digging into flesh. He concentrates on his palm, on the feeling of hair and flesh and muscle and bone against him; an anchoring point as everything is torn out of him in orgasm.  
  
When it’s over, he has just enough energy to pull out and collapse beside his boy. Everything has gone, all his excitement, anxiety, anger, and fear, replaced with a warm orgasm after-glow. They had been working for this for months, but Hux has wanted it for years, and now it is over. Now he must wait to see if it was worth it.  
  
His boy rolls and snuggles up again him. His arm feels so heavy, but also that it isn’t attached; a droid’s arm attached to his flesh shoulder. He forces himself to reach down and release the leather around Kylo’s cock and balls. His stud sighs happily as his erection begins to go down, and he snuggles in closer.  
“I am so proud of you. You gave an excellent first impression.” He sighs happily and quickly dozes off.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading!  
Originally a Christmas gift for my partner, I decided to upload here so y'all Kylux kinksters can have some fun.


	3. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before a stud can join the program, he must first be examined to make sure he (and his seed) are at peak condition.

Hux sits uncomfortably in the over-plush seat, his back stock-straight, jaw clenching and unclenching. Meanwhile Ren lounges in his own chair, resting his chin on the back of his hand and nodding off to sleep. Usually the Grand Marshall would scold his boy harshly for such a shameful public display, but he decides to give him slack; their debut last night went better than he planned.

Or at least he hopes so. They will find out in a moment if it has all been worth it.

A knock at the door, Hux quickly nudges Ren awake with his foot as he stands up. A small man in sharp robes, white hair and moustache enters. “Congratulations!” He announces, “Excellent response, excellent response, to your stud.”  
“That is good to hear.” Hux responds, he notices the small smile Kylo gives. “You know our ranking then?”  
“Ah, well.” The little man (Komrall, Hux reads on his name tag), moves behind the desk to sit in a too large chair.   
Hux’s jaw begins to clench once more as he sits back down. “Is there an issue?”  
“No, no, nothing so big as an issue. You know that our organization often brings in the elite, and the elite want elite studs and bitches to breed. Now you can imagine how often we get people wanting to join, but not quite understanding what it is we do.”  
“What is the issue?” The Grand Marshall cuts the man off.

Komrall doesn’t seem to notice the curtness in Hux’s voice, as he continues. “Well, to have someone as elite as the Supreme Leader of the First Order apply to stud, and to have the Grand Marshall as his owner… Our members simply want verification before we approve you.”  
“That’s all?” Kylo responds, furrowed brow quickly releases in a chortle. “Have they not seen me on the HoloNet all over the galaxy?” He continues to laugh, a deep sound, but Hux frowns; this isn’t an ideal situation.

“But in terms of your ranking. You have received extremely generous offers from some of our highest members. Folsem Bastion is interested in having several bitches bred; 700 ps for a session, or 500 ps for frozen sperm. Govenor Orlki’ is offering 760 ps for sexual sessions (no breeding). Queen Talhe Yaruba of Kessel; 950ps for breeding if found to be Supreme Leader, however will still offer a high 890 ps if not ‘I like his stock and cock’.” He gives a little giggle. “And even Harra the Hutt is offering 500 ps for sexual session; which is the highest she has offered anyone.

“In terms of your ranking. Looking at the amount people are offering, the ranking of the members who are interested, and the reports you have submitted; you are a high One.”  
Hux feels his shoulders relax slightly, but he still feels tense. “Pending verification?”  
“Pending verification, of course. But do not worry, that can all be done within a week, but we will begin now to save everyone time.”

The little man brings up Hux’s file and it projects between the three, casting a blue glow to the room. “We’ll begin with the owner. It’s easier to verify and, no offence intended, it isn’t as important who the owner is.” The Grand Marshall holds back a retort with a deep breath. “Now, let’s start with Name, Birth, Occupation.”  
“Armitage Hux. 0ABY, Arkanis. Grand Marshall of the First Order.”  
The man taps and his mouth begins to tug. “Our records indicate there is a thirty year period you were unaccounted for.”  
“Yes. When I was a child, my father General Brendol Hux and I travelled into Wild Space. Whilst there, we were a part of the forming of the First Order.”  
The man nods as he types. “Yes, yes. We have a Brendol Hux, General of the former Galactic Empire, from Arkanis. A simple DNA test will reveal you are in fact his son. Everything else is all up to order.” He flicks the screen and Kylo’s file is projected.

“Now onto the stud. Once again; Name, Birth, Occupation.”  
Ren shifts to sit up properly. “Kylo Ren, 5ABY, Chandrila, Supreme Leader of the First Order and Master of the Knights of Ren.”  
The man frowns. “We do not have a record of a child being born under that name on Chandrila.”  
The stud’s lips twitch in a snarl, and Hux quickly speaks up for him, “He was born ‘Ben Solo’, but mention of this name was banned by former Supreme Leader Snoke.” He stares down at the little man. “A ban which continues.”  
Komrall swallows hard but continues typing. “Ah yes, there is a record for that name. Now for his breeding.”

“His Dam was Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, also a General in the New Republic, as well as the Senator for the Alderaan Sector in the former Galactic Senate.” The Grand Marshall allows the little man a moment to check. “And of course her Sire was the great Darth Vader of the former Galactic Empire, known as Anakin Skywalker before that.”  
“And beyond Darth Vader?”  
“As far as I have found only Vader’s Dam line continues; mostly slaves. It seems he was an immaculate conception. But he was a powerful warrior, and also sired Luke Skywalker.” He hopes boosting up Darth Vader’s reputation will distract from his poor breeding.  
“Yes, yes, he is still quite famous; even if he is mysterious. Now for the stud’s Sire.”

Hux sees Ren tense up, and once again speaks up for his boy. He doesn’t want angry words to ruin his chance in this organization. “The Sire is Han Solo; former General of the New Republic. I am not aware of the lines beyond that.”  
Komrall subtly shakes his head. “It is a difficult one to judge. Your stud has impeccable individuals in his line, but there’s not much to judge off. It caused quite the commotion amongst the committee last night.” He chuckles to himself. “But, because of the three strong, immediate, relations we decided to overlook the unknown elements. Especially as it seems he has inherited Darth Vader’s abilities.”

Ren beats Hux in speaking first. “Yes, I have even surpassed my grandfather in channeling the Force.” Hux levels his boy an unimpressed stare until the other curls his shoulders in submission.  
Komrall seems to not notice. “Excellent, we will of course check this in a moment.” He swipes and the files changes to medical records. “Now, the physical you submitted shows your stud is in excellent condition. We simply need to confirm with our own tests.”

The little man pops out of his seat and opens the door to the room, revealing a droid waiting behind it. “If you would like to follow LE-TA, she will escort you to the examination room.”  
The Grand Marshall and his stud follow through corridors, now in the light of day they are no longer bothering with secret passages. They pass few others, but those they do look Kylo up and down often with smiles on their faces and hunger in their eyes.

“In here, please.” LE-TA ushers them into white-tiled room, where two medical droids stand beside a metal examination table. “We will begin with testing the stud’s Force abilities.” She places a small red ball on the metal table in the center of the room. “Move the ball across the room, please.” She requests.  
Kylo looks to Hux, who nods for him to begin. The stud flicks his fingers and the ball flies across the room; embedding itself into the far wall. Hux scowls when his boy turns back with a grin.

The droids note down the results whilst LE-TA places three blank cards down onto the table. “Now, tell me what is on the other side of these cards, please.” The Grand Marshal frowns with his boy; what was this test for? He first assumes mind-reading, but you can’t read droids’ minds. He ponders it further when his stud speaks. “An arrow, a tooka, and the Old Republic sigil.”   
“Thank-you.” LE-TA turns the cards over; an arrow, a tooka, and the Old Republic, and Hux realizes the test was for future-sight. Ren had seen the droid turn the cards over in the future.

“Next I will show your owner a word, colour, and image. Inform me what these are, please.” She steps over to the Grand Marshal and, making sure the stud can’t see. She holds up three cards with ‘House’, the colour green, and an image of a waterfall, before stepping back and keeping them out of view. Hux shuts his eyes and continues to repeat the cards in his head.  
Soon he feels something slide into his head, like a breeze between his brain and skull, and he knows Kylo’s in there searching for the answers. He fought the urge to block Ren out; a trick he had developed after growing up with Snoke, and something he was used to doing with Ren. Instead he threw the word, the colour, the image at Kylo, practically screaming them.

“House, the colour green, an image of a waterfall.” The droids take notes as the stud frowns at Hux, withdrawing his presence in the latter’s mind. “Excellent, that is all for the test.” LE-TA announces, “Remove your clothing, please. We will begin the physical examination.”   
Hux nods when his stud looks back to him. He watches, mouth drying, as his boy begins stripping off his robes, pants, undergarments, to stand naked in the cool room. The two have had this relationship for many years, that sometimes Hux forgets how beautiful his boy looks naked. How wide his chest is, tapering down to a trim waist and then bulging at the back with that pert ass, and bulging at the front with his huge cock. The Grand Marshall pulls his attention away as one of the droids steps up.

“Commencing pre-examination scan.” The droid announces as a red beam streams out from its chest. The beam spreads and moves to the top of the stud’s head, then slowly begins scanning down his body. On a screen behind the droid images of skeletons, muscles, organs, begin appearing; mapping out the internal system of Ren. Hux watches closely, noting some internal damage his stud has (especially near the old blaster bolt wound), and wonders briefly if he were to fuck his boy now; would the scan show his dick inside? 

“Scan complete.” The droid states. “Found; Midi-Chlorians. All organic material, no obvious current abnormalities, extensive scar tissue internal and external.”  
“Most of the scars are from battle.” Hux responds. “Not from any genetic problems.”  
“I will make a note.” LE-TA replies. “We will begin the physical. Stand on the scales, please.” 

Ren moves onto the scales. “89kg, 189 cm.” One of the droid announces. It reaches out and picks up the stud’s arm, moving it back and forward, up and down, rotating the shoulder. The second droid repeats on the second arm. “Bend forward.” The stud does as he’s told, reaching his palms to the ground. The droids run instruments, which extend from their limbs, along Ren’s spine, wrapping cords around his thighs, biceps. They have him stand again, continuing to wrap around his chest, waist, along his arms, inseam, neck. They work quickly, having the stud stretch out his legs, forcing the limbs back and forward, and rotating the hip socket. The Grand Marshall has enjoyed moving his boy in a similar manner, mostly to get his cock deeper.

Soon they step away, and begin inputting into the screen behind them, the stud’s measurements added to his file. “Sit on the table, please.” LE-TA requests.

Ren pops up on the table, and Hux enjoys watching goose bumps appear on his legs from the cold metal. The two medical droids approach the stud again and begin moving his limbs about, allowing them access to every nook and cranny of the stud. Like the scan, they begin at his head. Shining lights in his eyes, pushing tools in his ears, and forcing his mouth open with metal tools. Hux takes a deep breath, watching his boy’s mouth opened (painfully) wide, having probing fingers and cotton swabs in there, almost reaching his throat, is too much. He wants to take his cock out and ram it down Ren’s throat. And judging from the swelling beginning between his boy’s legs; Ren wants that too.

But the droids do not care. They have no sexual feelings in this situation, and so continue their examination.

The droids keep one of the tools in the stud’s mouth, a metal hinge forcing his jaw wide, with prongs sitting behind his lower teeth and underneath his tongue. Hux inquires with LE-TA. “We are measuring his gleek. A One member has requested it.”  
The Grand Marshall nods at the information. He wasn’t aware that One members could request certain measurements in examinations, but it was a good sign to have a high level after his stud. A better sign was the drool which was beginning to leak from the corner of Ren’s mouth. 

A blood pressure monitor is wrapped around the stud’s arm and begins to automatically fill. Hux watches a flush come to his boy’s cheeks. “Is it uncomfortable?” He asks. It takes a moment for his boy to turn his attention, eyes unglazing for a moment as he glowers. The Grand Marshall smirks, “Are you enjoying it?” His boy glares, but the flush grows redder.  
“The stud has reached full erection.” One of the droid states. The blood pressure is removed and Ren drops his head. Hux smirks at the sudden spill of drool it causes, running down his boy’s stomach and pooling in dark pubic hair. The droids uncompassionately wipe the drool away with medical swabs, ignoring the twitching cock trying to press against their metal limbs.

“Lay back, please.” LE-TA requests, Hux idly wonders if she has experienced this many times and so knows the routine, or if she and the other droids are communicating silently. But the thought quickly disappears as his boy lays back on the cold table and the droids force his feet into stirrups on either side, strapping him in. Kylo scowls and the muscles in his chest flex, but Hux gets there first. “Ren.” He warns and his boy relaxes, somewhat. But the Grand Marshall can tell, even if he is embarrassed from being spread by machines, that he loves it. His erection lays heavy on his stomach, leaking precum.

One droid grips the stiff erection and pulls it to stand vertical, it picks up a cotton swab and rubs it against the slit. “All breeding stock require an STD test.” LETA informers, “It is standard.”  
Hux nods, but doesn’t draw his eyes off the droid as it picks the erection back up. From its finger a short metal tube emerges and it shifts its grip to place the tube at the top of the dick head. The boy groans as it rubs, finding the natural split and pressing against the urethra. The Grand Marshall watches closely as the droid’s finger splits into a tripod, hooking underneath the head, whilst the metal tube slowly pushes inside his boy’s urethra. Ren groans and his whole body tenses as his dick is slowly stretched, Hux can’t tell how deep the tube goes, but the groaning is long and his boy stays tense until the droid separates the sound from its hand. An inch is left sticking out of the stud’s head, and a rubber tube is attached to it, a collapsed rubber bag attached to the other end.

“Does it feel good?” Hux coos, “Having your cock fucked?” He grins as his boy moans and throws his head back, producing little gargles. His cock pulses and clear liquid leaks out into the tubing, slowly working down to the bag.   
“The patient is moving quite vigorously,” LE-TA begins, “shall we strap him down?”  
Hux grins, “Yes. I think it best. We don’t want him hurting himself.”

Ren tries to struggle as the droids strap him down, but they overpower him and soon his arms are at his sides, chest strapped to the table, and legs forced wide. One of the droids steps between his legs, two of its fingers merging and changing shape to have a gentle curve at the end. A clear gel leaks out from the top and spreads over the new appendage. “This may be cold.” It warns.

Kylo’s hips buck as far as they can when the droid inserts its finger inside his ass. He strains against his holds and his erection spasms, more liquid working down the tube. “You will not come.” Hux warns, producing a deep whine and toe curling response from his boy. Large muscles quiver, tendons strain, and drool runs down his cheek as the droid pushes its finger deeper. It adjusts the angle and suddenly the stud growls; his eyes clench shut, his body begins to sweat, and his cock drools as much as his mouth.

“Prostate regular.” LE-TA states, “We will now require a sperm sample.” She looks towards the Grand Marshall, who nods consent. The second droid steps up to the stud and reaches out a device to the straining erection. Hux watches closely as the ‘Y’ shaped device is closed around the dick, creating a snug circumference. The droid begins to jerk it up and down the erection.

The stud moans and growls, his fingers curl into fists and body arches; straining above the metal table. His cock trembles inside the droid fleshlight, leaking profusely into the bag now, yet he doesn’t orgasm. The Grand Marshall grins; watching his boy at the mercy of these machines is beautiful. Seeing him so close to orgasm, but be edged mercilessly makes his own dick leak in his trousers.

A particularly low moan pulls Hux’s attention from the metallic hand job up to his stud’s face. Ren stares at him, his eyes watering and drool leaking. “Ueeese” It sounds nothing more than a groan, but Hux has heard it many times before, moments where his mutt was most desperate.  
‘Please’.  
The Grand Marshall smiles a sharply sweet smile, and watches as his boy frowns, groans, and throws his head back.  
“Come, Ren.”

The groan turns into a desperate guttural sound, as the stud’s body snaps taught and the orgasm finally wracks through him. His erection presses tight against his abdomen as it releases rope after rope of cum, sliding down the tube to fill the bag. The droid continues to jerk the stud off, whilst the other continues to press his prostate; milking as much sperm out as they can. Only after Ren sinks back onto the table, his muscles slack, even if twitching now and then, do the droids remove their tools. 

One droid removes the rubber tubing, but not the metal catheter; forcing the softening cock to remain slightly stiff. It places the cum-filled bag in a metal tray, and inputs more information into the system. The droid returns to the penis, and once again its finger splits and it forces more of a metal tube down into the shaft. The stud groans, and whilst Hux enjoys watching his over-sensitive boy continue to be tortured he turns to LE-TA and inquires what they are doing.  
“We now need a urine sample. We find the studs are sometimes hesitant, or they don’t have enough sample to need to give it naturally.”

The Grand Marshall squeezes his erection discreetly, giving himself some relief whilst his boy groans from the catheter sliding up his urethra. Whilst the stud’s cock is flaccid, it is unnaturally stiff from the metal intrusion. His eyes clench, and fingers try to grip the table’s surface until a pained groan sounds and suddenly the droid is attaching tubing to the end of the catheter. As soon as the bag is attached it begins to fill with urine; a seemingly endless stream. Hux tears his eyes away from the filling bag to see his boy, head slack on the bench with drool streaming down his cheek, face flushed and given in to his treatment. 

It is what the stud needed. After days of preening, prepping, and praising, he needed to be reminded that after all of this; he was Hux’s. No matter how much people requested him, or paid for his seed, Kylo would only be allowed to breed when Hux said so, would be put into any situation Hux demanded, undergo any pleasure or humiliation.

“The examination is complete.” LE-TA announces, whilst the droids begin removing the catheter. “Let me know if you have any questions, please.” Ren’s body is unstrapped from the table, but he remains limp upon it; staring off into nothing.  
“Is there anything else I need to do?” The gag is removed from the stud’s mouth, releasing more drool onto the table.   
“If you wish, we can leave you to clean your stud up. Some owners prefer this. Otherwise we can take care of him and return him to your room.”  
“I will clean him.” Hux steps closer to the table and wipes sweat slick hair off his boy’s face, whilst the droids finishing inputting their data and placing cleaning supplies within his reach.  
“I will return shortly to escort you back to your rooms. If you need any assistance, press the button by the door, please.” The three droids leave.

“How are you feeling?” The Grand Marshall runs a gloved thumb along the scar that bisects his boy’s face, it brings a shudder and brown eyes open to meet his own.  
“Fuzzy…empty.”   
“You did so well, my good boy.”  
“Yeah?  
“Yes, look what you did to me.” Hux pulls his erection free, stroking it slowly. The stud smiles, but his eyes begin to droop again. The Grand Marshall decides to go easy on his boy, after the examination he can rest. But it won’t help his own erection, so he tightens his fingers and pumps himself more enthusiastically. He strokes his boy’s hair, a soft touch that contradicts the firm, fast stroking of his cock. 

It’s not long before Hux is close to orgasm. Watching his boy be fucked by inorganic beings, and now seeing him bottomed out and post-orgasm dazed brings an intense pulling in his groin. His thighs begin to tremble and he clenches his teeth, wanting to last just a little longer. But he’s too close. The Grand Marshall suddenly grips his stud’s hair tight, causing black brows to knit and brown eyes to slide open. As soon as the stud sees he smiles sleepily, this smile brings Hux over the edge. He brings his cock closer to his boy’s face and shudders as orgasm washes over him, releasing ropes of cum onto Kylo’s face. A sudden tongue on the head of his dick causes the Grand Marshall to cry out a curse and force his boy’s head back while his legs threaten to give out on him. 

He stays still for several moments; leaning hard on the examination table, legs trembling, softening cock hovering over his boy’s face, and enjoying the marks of white on his face matching the scar that runs along his nose.

A deep, contented, sigh from Hux marks the end of his moment of rest. He pushes himself off the table, tucks his dick back away, and turns to the cleaning implements the droids had left out. He dampens a cloth and begins wiping his stud down, beginning with the muscular chest and working down to his feet. He gently cleans the soft, but still large, cock, careful of the stretched urethra, before moving down to clean away the slick lube at his hole. His boy stirs and moans softly, but doesn’t respond further. Hux moves back up to clean Ren’s face, as much as he wants to keep his boy marked with his seed, it wouldn’t be appropriate to have a stud walking around like a common bitch.

After the sponge bath, Hux gently rubs bacta gel onto his boy’s wrists, ankles, and anywhere he had pulled to harshly against the restraints. Whilst scars show signs of battles fought and bravery, bruises would be unseemly in front of any potential mates and owners (particularly in these positions). Ren wakes enough to be assisted back into his clothes, he rubs his eyes groggily, but at least remains upright whilst they wait for LETA to return.

A soft chuckle sounds and Hux turns to see his boy smiling at him. “What?” He snaps.  
Ren grins that smug grin of his, the one he used to get when former leader Snoke had praised Ren and criticized Hux. “You can’t call me ‘mutt’ anymore. Now I’m a One class stud.”   
Hux snorts, “You’re not fully registered yet. Besides,” He moves in close, gripping brunette locks and yanking back, exposing a tight neck and thick adam’s apple. “Stud or not, you are still a mutt. And you’re still my mutt. Isn’t that right?”  
The stud swallows thickly, “Yes, Grand Marshall.”  
Hux releases the hair and lays a soft kiss on thick lips.

“Good mutt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed some Kylo/Droid action! Next chapter will be his first breeding.


	4. First Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stud gets his first breeding, in order to create a strong alliance for the First Order. But will someone get in the way and ruin everything?

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stares out onto the horizon, watching as the sun slowly lowers. The great mine in the distance looks like a giant mouth, ready to swallow Kessel’s sun. 

He pulls at the tips of his fingers, idly fussing with his gloves. He can hear his Grand Marshall speaking to another behind him, but can’t quite make out what they are talking about. Even if he could, he wouldn’t want to listen; his head is full of noise. Noise from the massive mining pit, noise from the ships flying across the land and into the atmosphere, noise from all the talks he had endured, noise from all the people nearby, and even noise from the great monsters in the Kessel run. 

He just wants silence.

The other leaves and Hux approaches, gently pressing his fingertips into the small of Ren’s back. It’s an intimate but subtle gesture, one they can easily brush off if anyone else were to enter the antechamber they are waiting in. The Supreme Leader sighs softly and shuts his eyes, his owner radiates calm and, most importantly, silence. Usually it annoys Ren that Hux can block his telepathic probes and suggestions, but it can be advantageous as it also means thoughts aren’t projected into his own head.

“The servant said it will only be a few more minutes.” Hux informs.  
“Hmm…” Kylo pulls tighter on his gloves, a dark feeling lays in the back of his stomach. “I’m not sure about this, something is wrong.”  
The fingers press deeper, simultaneously acting to loosen knots and threaten. “There is no backing out. We have been through months of preparation, I have wanted this for longer than you’ve been jerking off. Kessel is a rich planet. Even if the mines are running low, they have an industrial empire on other planets. Ensuring Kessel as an ally will ensure many more will follow. Besides,” His fingers ease after reaching a painful point, “think of it as a reward for all the meetings and ceremonies we’ve had to endure today.” The last sentence is spoken in his ear, sending shivers down his back.  
“Yes, Grand Marshall.” Tonight will more than make up for all the political business of today, but he can’t shake the warning he feels.

The servant returns and requests the two First Order leaders follow. They make their way through the palace, the building is old, and it’s beginning to show, small cracks mark the walls, and paints have faded. This palace would have been opulent back in its day, but now shows years of neglect. Just like Kessel itself. 

They are led to another antechamber, where two others are waiting; Queen Talhe Yaruba, and her husband Gurdan H’olic. The Queen, born into royalty, is human, and despite her small structure carries herself as though she were the tallest in the room. “Supreme Leader Kylo, Grand Marshall Hux, thank-you for coming.” She approaches the First Order leaders, outstretching her hand for them to kiss. Hux takes it first, with a quick peck on the knuckles, when she offers it to Ren he gently grasps her fingers, and places a soft open mouth kiss; lingering a for moment before withdrawing.

Her cheeks have a flush to them when he straightens, and she spends a few seconds too long staring at his lips. Seeing her reaction triggers something inside him; he wants to see her come. The Supreme leader shakes those thoughts, it’s not quite time for that, and spies his owner giving a knowing smile. 

The Grand Marshall speaks. “Of course, Lady Yaruba.”  
“Just Talhe is fine, Grand Marshall.”  
“Just Hux. You may call the stud ‘Stud’, or ‘Good Boy’ if he is satisfying.”  
The Queen smiles and looks over to Ren. “I’m sure he’ll be more than satisfying.”  
“Talhe…” Her husband growls.

Three pairs of eyes turn to the short, pudgy man, and Ren feels a wave of fury rush from him. He’s red in the face, with fists shaking by his side, radiating a hot, sick feeling that shifts the Force around him. “Gurdan,” The Queen begins, her tone that of an annoyed parent to a child, “do not start.” It’s ground out through clenched teeth.  
“This is ridiculous.” He starts. “You can’t-”  
“Enough!”  
“No!” He steps forward, “I will not have you fuck these Imperi-” 

The words are cut off, along with his air, as Kylo holds his hand out and lifts him a few centimeters off the ground. Hux steps forward, “Master H’olic, your Queen gave you an order, I suggest you listen or you may never taste oxygen again.”  
“Release him.” Talhe speaks after moments of silence. Ren looks towards his owner, a nod, then releases his hold. But keeps the Force around him ready to pin the angry man again. 

The Queen approaches her husband, despite being a similar height, she seems to tower over him. “I have told you, dear husband, that I need an heir. And despite many years, you have failed in your duties to give me one.” Her face, which had been soft a moment previous, hardens and she practically snarls at him. “But even if you could get your pathetic dick up and had enough sperm to father a child; I would pity it. I would pity it for having an alcoholic, lying, cheating little man for a father. You have been given permission to stay here and ‘keep an eye on these perverts’, but speak again and I will not hesitate to have them remove you.”

A furious silence fills the room.

She turns and approaches the stud, running a hand over his chest, Ren shivers at the touch. “He really can use the Force.”  
“Yes.” Hux steps to the pair, the husband forgotten. “He is a master of it; having spent years training and honing his skills.” Ren puffs his chest out slightly at the praise.  
“Is it hereditary?”  
“Perhaps; there’s debate about it. However his Grandfather, Uncle, and Dam possessed abilities.”  
She runs her hands over Ren’s jaw, down his neck, and mumbles to herself. “My child could have the Force.”

The Supreme Leader holds back on lecturing how the Force works. Instead he works on flexing his muscles beneath her hands and showing her how the Force works by gently slipping her dress off her shoulders. The Queen blushes and steps back in surprise. “He is eager.”  
“He is always eager.” The Grand Marshall states. He begins removing his boy’s robes, leaving him in his pants and leather harness. “Are there any ground rules you’d like? Safe words, phrases you’d rather not hear, phrases you would like to hear?”  
“Stop will be a suitable safe word. No hitting or any of that stuff; no visible marks. Otherwise I’m happy to play by ear. You said I’m his first session- oh and no calling me a bitch; I know it’s the term they use in the organization but I’m not livestock.”  
“You indeed are his first session; for sex and for breeding. Did you hear that stud?”  
“Yes, Grand Marshall.”  
“Then let’s begin.” Talhe proclaims.

Kylo watches as the Queen steps away from them and through a door opposite the one they entered, her husband following close behind. Hux steps beside his stud, and runs a thumb along the scar on his face, Ren shivers at the intimate touch. “I will do well, grand Marshall.”  
“I know you will, my good boy. You may come whenever you need; she’s paying for your seed not for your restraint. Let’s get you breeding.”  
Kylo follows his owner through the door.

The room beyond hosts a large, plush, bed covered in cushions and pillows. Nearby two large comfortable chairs face towards the bed, a small table between them. A cabinet and vanity also sit near the bed, but are sparsely covered making the Supreme Leader wonder if this is their bedroom tidied up, or an extra bedroom for this occasion. 

Talhe sits on the edge of the bed, her husband already in one of the seats glaring, and beckons the stud over. Ren watches Hux move to the other chair and seat himself, then the stud moves over to the Queen, her eyes roam over his body. “Are you excited, stud?” She asks, her hands reaching out to stroke down his hip bones and gently rub his hardening dick.  
“Yes. I can’t wait to fill you with my seed.”  
The Queen moans in response and rubs him harder. “I need these off.”

The Supreme leader steps back and, with the aid of the Force, removes his boots and slides his pants down his legs, kicking them off towards his owner (who picks them up and folds them over his chair arm). The stud catches a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror; nude (apart from the black leather harness), his muscles twitch and flex, and his cock stands out in front, eager to get to the beautiful woman waiting for it.

“Fuck,” she whispers, “it looked big in your debut, but seeing it up close…” Kylo is suddenly pulled forward as the Queen grabs his harness and swipes her tongue all the way up the underside of his dick. Ren moans as the warm tongue works over his erection, getting it slick before wet heat engulfs the head and he struggles to hold his hips still. He watches as the Kessel royalty noisily sucks his cock, twisting her lips over his shaft and rubbing his frenulum with her tongue. 

Whilst she seems to be enjoying herself, the stud notices she keeps glancing over towards the chairs. Annoyed at not being the center of her attention, the stud decides to be more proactive. He rolls his hips, pushing his erection further into her mouth, creating a tighter sensation as it hits the back of her throat. He groans at the gagging noise she makes and, after she actively begins to take him further in, he grips a fistful of dirty blonde hair and begins fucking her throat. After a few thrusts he feels her throat relax and takes it as queue to go all out. He pulls her face against his groin and growls as he feels his first orgasm shudder through his body and he comes in her mouth. 

Kylo slumps his shoulders and allows the blissful nothingness of orgasm wash over him. He feels the warmth of the Queen’s mouth leave him, and hears her moan softly. “Still so hard!” She turns towards the two men in the chairs. “Gurdan; come here.”  
Ren feels waves of anger and arousal come from the husband. He watches the man get off his seat, and the former looks towards Hux for indication. The Grand Marshall seems bemused and flicks his hand to indicate the stud to see where it goes.

Kylo straightens himself as the husband approaches, who looks down at his dick briefly and another wave of arousal and anger crashes off him. The short man stands at the corner of the bed, within reaching distance of both his wife and the stud. “Yes?” He asks, curtly.  
The Queen smiles menacingly, “Do you know what this is?” She strokes the stud’s still stiff dick, but her husband doesn’t reply. “It’s a real cock.”  
Ren’s cock pulses in excitement at her words and their implication, and he feels more arousal from the husband.

He watches as she reaches out and yanks her husband’s pants down. A flood of shame and more arousal assaults the stud as Gurdan’s penis is exposed. “Look at that pathetic thing. No wonder it couldn’t get me pregnant.” She sneers and Kylo can’t help but snort. The small erection before him couldn’t be more than three inches, and is dwarfed by the stud’s own cock which is at least double in length and considerably girthier. “Even the stud agrees.” She continues to tease, “his big fat cock is going to fuck me, and knock me up. I’ll be full of his cum, and then his child. Once that happens your tiny clit will never be inside me.”

Both Kylo’s cock and Gurdan’s clit twitch and leak at her words.

Ren allows himself to be pulled down to the bed by his harness, and the Queen leans back underneath him; lifting up her dress to expose between her legs. “Show him how a stud satisfies a woman.” She demands. Kylo growls low with the surge of pleasure rushing through him. He captures her mouth with his own, biting at her bottom lip and thrusting his tongue against hers. She moans in response, and the stud feels her wetness when she grinds against his thigh. That sensation is too much, something in him rises, like a more primal feeling Force, and he just needs to fuck just needs to get his cock in that wetness.

He reaches down to feel her pussy but finds the fabric of her dress in the way. Frustrated, he snarls and rips at the material. Hearing the Queen groan ‘yes’ over the ripping of fabric spurs him on and he grins when his hand returns and he finds his original goal. She’s dripping all over herself and the stud easily pushes two fingers inside, her arousal preparing and spreading her to be bred.  
“Fuuuuck.” She groans. “Just your fingers are so much bigger than my husband’s tiny prick.” The stud shudders at all the arousal washing over him; his own, the Queen’s, her husband’s, he can even feel Hux’s from across the room.

It all feels delicious, but the primal Force in him tells him to concentrate on his breeder, to focus on the spicy sweet sensations and to mute the rest. The one before him is to take his seed, the one before him will create more connections to this Force.

He crooks his fingers and rolls his wrist, finding a hard bump of tissues and the Queen practically screams. He rubs the spot again, gentler, and her hips thrust and her hands grip the sheets. He eases off the spot for a few more thrusts but returns to it now and then, alternating. Talhe’s breathing quickens and she lets out a whiny moan on every exhale. The stud listens closely to her breathing and moans, and watches her face to help indicate when to build her pleasure; the Force tells him seed is taken better in a satisfied lover. He begins alternating less and less, rubbing her G-spot frequently and harder, shifting his body as her hips get higher and higher and her moans do not cease.

Suddenly she cries out, her hips snap right up (forcing his fingers free) and she climaxes with a great shuddering. She comes hard, squirting all over the stud, and the smell hits him and that primal Force in him snaps.

He grabs behind her knees, forces them to her shoulders, and thrusts his cock into her cunt. He can hear her scream ‘Yes! Knock me up! Impregnate me stud!’, but it is muted to the blood in his ears, to the feeling of her wet pussy around his cock, to the yelling need inside of; Fuck, Come, Breed.

His first orgasm inside her comes quickly, but lasts a long time. All the arousal in the room hits him and he thrusts himself deep inside as his cock pulses out cum. The Queen comes as well and her cunt squeezes down tight and milks more out of his sensitive cock. It becomes too much and he pulls out with a snarl, but the cold air on his dick and the sight of his seed bubbling and dripping out of her pussy brings anger to his orgasmic bliss.

Kylo grabs the Queen, and flips her over, forcing her ass in the air. She has no time to respond before he sinks his still-hard cock back inside her pussy. They both groan in pleasure as he fucks her more slowly, feeling the extra slick of his own ejaculate inside her. It creates a loud slurping noise that fills the room, along with their bodies slapping together, and their moans and groans. This is what he has made for; for this moment of him fucking and breeding someone, to fill his partner, his bitch, again and again until they’re full of his cum, full of his seed, full of his child.

His second orgasm inside her isn’t as sudden, but it is still just as strong. He feels his loins tighten and sudden fire spread through his groin. He grips her hips tight and pulls her back flush against his body, pushing his cock as deep as he can go, before he releases. His body shivers and eyes roll back before he leans down and bites the back of her neck, a feral snarl making its way around the skin between his teeth. The Queen moans in response and he feels her fingers bump his balls as she rubs her clit and brings herself to another orgasm.

When the stud pulls out this time, the Queen makes sure to move and keeps her hips elevated. “Oh, you are so good.” She moans and pulls him in for a kiss, which he greedily accepts. “You’ve no doubt knocked me up. Your cock is amazing.” A thrill runs down Ren’s spine and he leans down to lap at her nipples, before moving further down. “Fuck, yes, get that cock in me. Keep fucking me, give me your child, stud.”

They fuck again and again for several hours, with the breaks in between spouts growing longer and longer. It is finally called to a stop by Hux. The stud lays curled on the bed, with the Queen perpendicular to him, her hips elevated on his own, when his owner approaches looking neat and tidy but with a slight flush to his cheeks and sheen of sweat to his brow. “The allotted time has passed, Talhe. If you wish to continue you may transfer more payment.”

The Queen hums and stretches, seemingly unashamed by her exposed position. “That is alright, Hux, your stud has been more than satisfactory. I’ve no doubt he has given me a child.”  
“He truly is built to breed.” Hux muses.  
“Mmn, may you pass me the plug on the stand over there?”  
The Grand Marshall steps away and returns with a short, but fat, dildo. He passes it to the Queen and she pushes it inside her; sealing the stud’s cum.

Ren watches and his cock gives a lazily interested twitch, but no more than that. “Come, stud.” His owner calls, and with effort he untangles himself from his breeding partner and comes to stand by the bed. As Hux begins to dress him again the stud notices something on the floor. He looks over to see Gurdan kneeling by the bed, softly shaking with sobs, his tiny dick smaller and a white-clear mess on the hard floor in front of him.

Kylo feels overwhelming shame coming from the pathetic man.

“We shall see you tomorrow, Talhe.” Hux announces as he finishes getting Kylo suitably dressed.  
The Queen stretches and, despite being completely spent, Kylo still roams his eyes over her body, appreciating her curves and softness. “A servant shall show you to your room.”

Kylo smiles, a soft warmth flooding him, as he follows his owner out of the room. He has fulfilled his purpose; the Force has quietened around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed some Kylo fucking. Who/what would you like to see him fuck/breed next?


	5. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hutts are a wealthy and powerful clan, who always get what they want. And what Harra the Hutt wants is Kylo.

The air is hot, even with the crude version of air conditioning pumping in the corner. Grand Marshall Hux can feel the sweat pooling between his shoulder blades, beading around his nostrils, and dripping down his temples. Whilst he knew wearing his ornate robes would be difficult, he had thought this lighter-weight material would suffice in an air-conditioned building. But even his ice blue robes are considerably too heavy, and he fears several damp spots will be showing. His pet, Kylo, seems to be fairing no better. Brunette hair is beginning to stick at the temples, and sweat slowly works its way down his scar, his black robes must be increasing his temperature considerably. 

The room is small, maybe enough space for one other, but is filled with mis-matched furniture and cages. It smells of beasts, some of which watch the pair from their perched cages. Small bird-like reptiles that squawk and cry

They’ve been kept waiting for far too long. Too long to be considered acceptable, and Hux thinks about calling the meeting off. He’s already imagining the cool, crisp, air of Ren’s command shuttle, which would feel cooler against sweat slicked skin as he fucks his pet into his bed. He’s deep into the image of his boy groaning underneath him, that he doesn’t immediately notice when the door opens to the room.

A waft of hotter air brings the Grand Marshall out of his fantasy, and he looks up to find a Iakaru standing in the door way. His back is stooped, face sagging with deep wrinkles, and thick moustache covers his mouth, making it a surprise when he begins to speak. “The Mistress is ready to see you now. Please follow me.” He turns and the pair get up to follow. Kylo is definitely not doing well in the heat, his robes stick the him in several places and Hux quickly tugs at the fabric to make it more presentable. It makes the red-head worry about his own appearance, but he knows he must begrudgingly resign that he cannot fix himself up.

The manor, Hux thinks it barely reaches ‘Manor’ status, is made from old wood that smells of damp and rot. He notices several patches that have been replaced with newer planks, but it’s a bandage on a decapitated arm. Despite this, the building is large and they are forced to follow the old man for many minutes. Or perhaps it’s not all that long and they are simply walking incredibly slowly through the thick sludgey air. 

They are finally led to two large doors. They would have been opulent when first built, but the paint is chipped back to bare wood, and they have warped with damp; no longer sitting flush together. Hux tries to not scrunch his nose at the strong smell of rot coming from them, or the stench that comes from beyond. The Supreme Leader seems to be having a harder time beside him, large nostrils flare and a new sheen of sweat breaks out along the brunette hair line. 

Hux reminds himself of the money and, potential, new ally. 

The doors open and the stench comes to punch Hux in the face, this time he can’t stop himself as he raises a hand up to try to block the smell. His pet stands firm, and he wonders if he’s using the Force to stop the scent reaching him. They step inside and the source from the smell becomes clear.

The room is large, probably once a ballroom, but it is full of cages. Large, metal-barred, cages. Some the size of shoes boxes, all the way to the size of his Storm Trooper quarters. And in them are all manner of creatures, small Kowakian monkey-lizards, humanoid Twi’leks, to a Rancor in the corner. The collection of creatures would be impressive, but they all appear to be malnourished, their bones jut out and skin hangs. Most lay on the bottom of their cages panting in the heat, whilst others pace their tiny space; staring at the intruders. 

The old Iakaru steps to the center of the room and stands beside their host. “May I present Mistress Harra the Hutt.” Hux had only seen one other Hutt in person as a child, Niima, who had been snake-like and even at a distance (as he was not allowed, and did not want, to get closer) he could see the large muscles she needed to traverse her desert kingdom. Harra however is much bigger, covered in what looks like a solid layer of blubber or fat. She lounges back on a straining dais peering down at them with slitted eyes. She lazily rubs her sweat-slicked stomach with one hand, whilst she pets a small loth-cat in a cage with the other. Her long tail slowly swishes back and forth, creating a slight breeze that picks up their robes.

She is disgusting.

Hux smiles and bows his head. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Harra.”  
A black box on her neck blinks and speaks his words back in Hutteese. The slug lowers her head as well (Hux believes she does as the rolls on her neck shift slightly), and speaks back in Hutteese. Once again the box blinks and speaks back in Basic. As it is to meet you; Grand Marshall Hux and Supreme Leader Ren. Her eyes slide over towards Kylo and a fat tongue comes out to lick thin lips. I welcome you to my aviary.  
“You have quite the… collection.”  
She smirks, It has taken quite some time to gather them all, but I’m always open to add more. Her eyes shift over to the stud. You are quite the specimen. The Supreme Leader smiles up at her, his hand reaching to squeeze his cock through his robes. Hux wonders if it’s to show off, or to start getting himself hard. Your stud is eager. Then let’s not waste time, Grand Marshall; let’s begin.

Hux suppresses an flare of annoyance that waves through him and moves over to his stud. Unfastening the clasps on his robes he speaks in a low murmur so that neither Harra nor the translation box can hear. “Pace yourself, she has paid for time not seed, and I can see this heat is getting to you.” His pet frowns at that statement, but the sweat that releases from black robes only proves it. Sweat pools in the small of Ren’s back, and Hux quickly wipes it away as he reaches to undo the tight pants, made tighter from the damp. He can feel the heat radiating off thick thighs as he pulls leather down and pulls the pants off, with boots. Once done, he moves to stand with the Iakaru, the stud’s clothes draped over his arm.

Kylo stands before Harra, as naked as the creatures in her cages. He shines with sweat, his hair sticks to his face, and his eyes begin to glaze over. He already looks half fucked like that, especially as his cock is only half hard and twitches weakly.

The Hutt shifts on her dais, appearing to lean forward, causing several of her creatures to shift and turn their attention to her. You are much more impressive in person than in the holostream. She beckons the stud closer, and as he steps forward she begins to stroke his body with her fat tail, moving it up his legs to bump against the hardening erection. And much more impressive than most of my… collection. The creatures around her begin to whine and snarl.

She reaches down as far as she can and lifts a fold of fat, a wide grin splits her round head. Come, stud; show me what your dick can do. 

Ren all but lunges at her. Scrambling up her body he forces one foot firmly onto the dais and the other presses into her gut, as he lines his cock up with the fat fold and pushes it in. Hux watches as his boy’s face twitches in confusion then, once she releases her hold and completely seals his erection, morphs into his glaze of animalistic pleasure. The stud grips a fatty shoulder, a saggy breast, and holding on he begins to roll his hips and thrust.

Harra leans back, her eyes closing and large tongue lolling out as she sighs happily. She doesn’t seem to be bothered by the stud gripping and digging into her skin. Hux wonders if the sensation is pleasurable to Hutts, or if it’s just her own kink. He had heard from another Breeding Program member that she had peculiar tastes.

A snarl sounds and Hux moves his attention back to his stud, whose feet are losing their grip, whose cock is slipping from its fat fold flesh light. The Hutt ‘tsks’ when his dick slips free, but the stud appears determined; he presses both feet firmly against the dais, grips onto both flabby breasts, and pushes his cock into another fat fold. 

His movements are aggressive; jerky thrusts with no real rhythm. Sweat is now dripping off him, sticking his hair to his face in curls and causing his feet to slowly slip with each movement. Harra reaches down and wipes fat fingers against the stud’s back, swirling the sweat around. A low moan from the slug fills the room.

Yes stud! She rumbles and Hux’s attention is drawn away for a moment as some of the creatures cry out and bang against their cages. His eyes are drawn back when he hears his stud’s orgasm. Sweaty flesh is pressed against slimy fat, as his boy seems to have pushed so far deep into the fat fold that it’s morphing around his body. The Hutt’s eyes roll back as she strokes the stud’s back.

The respite is short before Kylo shifts. Peeling himself off the slug’s flesh (a sticky suction sounding over the creature cries) Hux can see his cum pull and ooze out of the fold. The stud beings climbing up the Hutt. Straddling (what Hux assumes to be) her hip, Ren lines his dick up with another fat fold and pushes inside. 

So virile. You are worth every ps. Harra groans, even though the translation box continues in its monotone. She shifts her weight and Hux catches as his stud’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He loves that look on his boy; when he’s completely overcome with pleasure. Especially when he’s out to stud, something seems to switch inside him and he becomes nothing more than a beast needing to fuck.

The Grand Marshall’s attention is drawn away again, this time by a lurmen kneeling in a cage across from him. The alien is staring at the slug and stud, unblinking. But Hux’s eyes move down his body, the see a stiff purple cock being jerked ferociously. He spots a small voorpak in another cage, its cocks out of its sheath and leaking onto the cage below. He looks around the room, noticing most (if not all) of her collection are some form of male; and it all makes sense.

Peculiar tastes, indeed.

A surge of arousal courses through the Grand Marshall. The image of Harra and her collection, a disgusting, sweaty, abomination. To lower yourself so much to allow beasts to rut with you; it was sickening, but oh so fucking erotic. And to see his boy, lowering himself to the status of a beast, rutting his cock into the Hutt’s fat folds; makes Hux’s own cock throb painfully in his trousers. 

His stud is currently laying atop the fat slug, dick pushed in deep into a fold, skin dripping with sweat, and hair dripping. Hux can see white cum oozing out of Harra’s fat, all over her body. She’s been collecting it, scooping it up and licking it off her fingers. But those fingers soon travel down her body, to fuss underneath a particularly large fat fold. Hux watches and briefly catches her fingers slipping into a slick opening, but the fat largely blocks his view of her masturbating. He wonders briefly how the fat slugs usually breed, with all the blubber in the way.

Suddenly, the air changes. The creatures in the cages begin to holler and masturbate themselves faster, Harra’s moans grow louder and her breathes faster and labored; creating a weird echo as the translator repeats with its own mechanical moans. And his stud snarls viciously, grips the fat tightly and slams his hips into the slug’s body. And the fat beneath him shudders and wobbles, Harra’s croaky groan filling the room as she orgasms. Kylo manages to hold on, and, seeming to dig in as deep as he can, follows with his own orgasm.

The Grand Marshall had expected a silence to follow, as one usually does following the final release of sex. But seeing their Mistress orgasm, seems to continue to excite the beasts, and their cries sound deafening. 

The stud shifts, pulling out, his dick sticky and twitching weakly. He climbs over, perhaps looking for another spot to fuck, but the slug groans and pushes him off the dais. Hux steps over to his boy, and quickly drapes his robes over sweaty shoulders. The stud’s body eases and his eyes begin to droop.

I am done. Her box speaks over the creatures.  
“I’ll say so.” Hux bites back, allowing his annoyance to cut through his words.  
She smirks back at him, hand lazily rubbing her stomach. You’re stud is indeed an impressive specimen. Perhaps one day I’ll be able to add him to my collection.  
Something primal rises inside Hux, a feral, deep, anger. But he forces his words to be level, a skill he was well practiced in. “He is not for sale, nor will he ever be.”  
Hmm… we shall see.

The primal anger snaps, and Hux snarls just as his stud had before. He turns on his heels, feeling his boy rise behind him, and storms out of the room. The old Iakaru rushes to catch up and show them back to their ship, he speaks no words, and Hux offers none, only commanding his pilot to leave as he makes his way to the ship’s main quarters.

Inside the cool ship, inside his quarters, where the air is crisp and smells of clean, does he begin to feel how disgusting he is. His robes are drenched with sweat, they stink of the slug and her beasts, his hair is disheveled, and his cock feels like it’s in a swamp in his pants. He turns to Kylo, who also looks worse for wear; his pupils are blown out, his skin is clammy, his muscles tremble, and he is very clearly naked beneath his robes (especially since Hux is still holding onto his undergarments and boots).

Harra’s words echo in his head, and something immediately scream back that only he can own this man before him. He had spent years bedding, training, marking the powerful Kylo Ren as his own.

He pulls the Supreme Leader into an embrace and hungrily kisses him, wanting to replace the Hutt’s taste with his own. Remark him so that no smell or trace remains of the slug. 

But his head begins to swim as his stud’s stench fills his nose. He pushes his mutt away, but keeps him close. “Go clean yourself, you’re disgusting.”  
Kylo’s pupils return to a normal size and, despite looking ready to drop asleep, smirks, “I thought you liked me disgusting.”  
The Grand Marshall pushes him towards the refresher, his voice trying to be stern, “Go, now. I will join you in a moment.”

He watches the filthy robes drop off a broad back. Yes, even when disgusting, Kylo Ren is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to start writing faster; I'm catching up to the end of what I had ready to go.  
Next chapter is for you egg and opera lovers (can you guess who Kylo will be breeding?)


	6. Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo had hidden from the limelight. But being Supreme Leader has thrust him in front of the light and cameras.  
And being a high-level stud lets him thrust into the women of high society.

Kylo had grown up hidden from the limelight.

While cameras had followed his mother endlessly, and news reports featured her constantly, or her opinion, every other week, Liea had made sure he was protected from the circus of it all. He went to a private, guarded, school, he was often driven by droids, and debarked from ships at the back with staff rather than in the front with his mother. And once he began training and travelling with Luke, well; it is easy to avoid cameras on isolated planets.

But becoming Supreme Leader thrust him into the light he had been hidden from his whole life.

He stands on a red carpet, blazing hot lights shining down on him, and hundreds of reporters calling to him. He stares into the crowd, at no one in particular, and concentrates on shutting out the crushing waves of Force around him.

A difficult feat.

"Soften your face." Grand Marshall Hux murmurs as he steps up to Ren. "You look like you're wishing death upon them"  
"And if I am?"  
"Then have the discipline to not show it." The red-head smiles into the crowd. “I’ve trained you better than that.”  
The Supreme Leader face shifts into a smirk, “You’ve trained me in many other things, but not that.”  
“Keep it up, and you won’t receive your reward later.”  
“Reward? What reward?”  
“You will have to wait. But only if you behave.” Hux subtly presses his hand against the small of Kylo’s back, before stepping forward towards a reporter who's all but fallen over the barrier to get their attention.

The Supreme Leader tries to soften his face, but doubts he's changing anything. He spent years hardening it, hardening everything about himself, only to be told now that it is not what 'the people want in a leader'. They want someone charismatic but not a liar, someone who is strong but not scary, someone who commands but doesn’t domineer.  
All these contractions and demands had caused the first two political and propaganda advisors to feel the Force around their throats.

Ren is not this kind of leader, one that coos and makes false promises to the public, all the while poison drips from their mouths. Give him a battle, give him an enemy to kill, something anything to sink his saber into. 

He is not a face.

The Grand Marshall on the other hand. Kylo watches as he speaks to the reporter, hands gesturing, face calm; 'soft' but still firm. He knows how to put on a show, he uses the right words, the right timing. He knows how to feed the people poison whilst having them believe it's sugar.  
But he is also a born battle leader. Yes, he leads from the safety of distance, but he can read warfare and write his victory

He is the complete package.

Kylo realizes he's frowning and attempts to relax. He itches for his helmet though. To be completely covered, protected. He wants to go back to his ship and have his Grand Marshall fuck this worry out of him. To give in completely to sensation and not think about anything.

He recalls the promise of reward and focuses on the sweet relief that awaits him.

His face must have softened enough because he feels someone grab his arm, someone that is not Hux. He begins to pull away, but stops himself when he remembers all the cameras in front of him. Instead, he looks down at who has dared touched him.

A plump Xi'Dec smiles up at him from his waist, her snow-white skin contrasting against his black robes. She wears a fitted red gown, which hugs all the orbed lumps that are growing out of her torso. Kylo wonders if it's to show the growths off. She flutters her lashes up at him.

She looks familiar.

"An absolute pleasure to meet you, Supreme Leader." She sounds old with life, a deep loud voice. "When I heard you were attending tonight's gala I could not, could not, believe it."  
Her free hand slowly strokes up and down Kylo's arm, he bristles. "It was last minute. But the Roche Asteroid treaty went better and faster than we hoped."  
"Oh! I heard about that! Such wonderful, wonderful, news. But honestly, I do not know why we need such a brutish civilization involved in galactic affairs. I mean they did not even have access to the holonet just three years ago."  
"The First Order strives to bring order and peace to the galaxy. We can have neither of those if we ignore even a single planet." He tries to recite the words Hux uses for these kinds of people; rich socialites who think they know how a government, let alone an empire, is run.

He has grown annoyed at this woman who continues to drone on about 'back when Palpatine was Emperor' and continues to cling on and pet him. He is about to pull away and excuse himself when Hux approaches, smiling as warmly as he can.

"Ah, Supreme Leader, I see you found Ubbla Mollbro." That is why he recognizes her. Ubbla is a famous Opera singer, though now reaching retiring age. Kylo remembers seeing one of her performances as a child; he hadn't understood what was being sung, or the plot of the story, but had felt the music stir and drum up ferocious feelings inside.

"More like I found him." She laughs a loud musical bellow, "Though he was not too hard to find; he towers above most here!"  
Kylo notices Hux's fingers twitch. The Supreme leader allows himself to smile at the unintended insult towards the other man.  
"Yes, well. I'm glad you two are getting acquainted."  
"Oh, this is nothing, nothing, darling." Those gloved fingers twitch again, "we'll be getting much more... acquainted later." Her long lashes wink as she glides off, her long fingers brushing down Kylo's arm as she departs.

The pair watch her pose for the cameras when Kylo leans in close, his voice a lowered rumble. "She is my reward?"  
"She has been wanting your seed for some time. But we were never able to find a suitable date. It's last minute, but she'll pay even more to have you have her." Kylo watches as she glides along the carpet, mingling in and laughing with everyone. "You don't like her? I thought after the Hutt, anything would be appealing."  
"No, she is appealing..." He just isn't sure how to fuck her.  
"Good. Not like you have a choice in the matter."

Kylo goes to retort but is shut down by Hux's 'press' smile and the latter slipping away to more reporters.

The Supreme Leader, tired and aroused, slips away from the crowd, allowing shadows to envelop him and block out the noise.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kylo had shied away from a lux, plush lifestyle for his entire adulthood.  
Whilst his mother wasn't grandiosely rich, she had given him everything she could so he would never want. But travelling with Luke had taught him how unnecessary it all was.  
And so, even as the Supreme Leader, he keeps his personal life simple. His quarters are barely furnished, leaving more space to workout in. His only sentimental item being his grandfather's helmet. Even Hux, whose father had all he wanted, shares a similar utilitarian view; his own furnishings kept to function over form. It took many aching backs and a broken frame for the Grand Marshall to give in and order a bed large enough for the two of them into his quarters.

Thus, the lush hotel room Kylo finds himself seated in is far too extravagant for his taste. The seating room is twice the size of his quarters, which themselves are twice the size of Hux's, which are three to four times the size of his officers'. The floor is thick with rugs from far away civilizations, covering every inch so that he can barely see spots of black polished floorboards beneath. Three settee face each other, the one which Kylo finds himself on practically swallows him whole with its massive cushions. He shifts, trying to get leverage, but finds himself sinking further.

The Supreme Leader glowers at his Grand Marshall, who is sitting by the bar, a smirk twisting his lips. Even the bar is extravagant, ornate wooden carvings line the bar and frame the alcohol; of which there are many decadent bottles. Hux had accepted a drink of honey-brown liquid, but it sits by his hands, untouched.

Not that their hostess notices.

Ubbla flits about the room, pointing out works of art Kylo has no care for. "And this is from the Chiss, very hard piece to get. Did you know The Empire had a Chiss for a Grand Admiral? A Grand Admiral!"  
Kylo tries to smile, but he's worn out from the gala, and the settee continues to pull him into its maws.

"Excuse me, madame," Hux interjects, beginning to stand "would there be a refresher I could use?"  
"Oh, yes. Just through that door."  
"Thankyou, " Instead of approaching the refresher, he approaches Kylo, "Perhaps I should freshen up my stud. It has been a long evening and I wouldn't want you to receive him as anything less than perfect."  
Her cheeks flush a light pink. "Of course, of course. Whilst you do that, I will use the private refresher to get myself ready." She winks as she flits off into another room.

There is a moment before Hux reaches down and helps the stud up before he is guided to the refresher. Once the door shuts Kylo breathes in relief and instinctively leans into his Grand Marshall. Gloved fingers gently graze against his scalp, easing tension he wasn't aware was there.

Then, they are suddenly gone, and Kylo's robes are being removed deftly. "You need to perk up, Ren. You've been glaring non-stop since the gala."  
The stud's jaw clenches, blooming more of a headache. "It's been a long day."  
Hux's fingers fasten a buckle of the harness, pinching the skin beneath. "You're the one who wanted this. To be a stud," those fingers rubbed into the muscles of Kylo's back, "to fuck whoever pays the right price," the Grand Marshall presses his body against the broad back, breathing against Kylo's neck "to breed bitches."

The Stud shudders, his body automatically alight and aroused. Damn Hux, knowing exactly how to get him into the mood. It was an irritating, but admittedly successful trait.  
"That's better." Hux murmurs, his hands running down Kylo's body, over skin and leather, to gently squeeze his hardening cock. "Are you ready?"

With a nod, they both head towards the bedroom.

They find Ubbla reclining against a million cushions atop an extremely large bed. She has changed garments, now wearing a silver sheer negligee that drapes over her large orbs. As the Stud approaches she moans and rubs her hands over her body. "My my, you are wonderful, wonderful, beneath those heavy outfits. Come here." Her voice holds surprising authority, which Kylo finds himself obeying instinctively.

He settles on his knees beside her, as she reaches out with two of her hands to caress his body, whilst she continues to caress her own. "As soon as I saw your induction, I knew I had to have you." The stud shudders as her hands delicately stroke everywhere but his cock. "But I had to wait. First for my eggs to be ready. And then for our schedules to align. But I know, I know, you will be worth the wait."

The stud doesn't want to wait any further, and will a low growl rolls his hips forward to jut his cock against one of her orbs. Kylo immediately feels his cheeks flush; embarrassed because he wants to be obedient, and frustrated because he wants to breed. Ubbla hums happily, a soft click of her tongue, and finally wraps her spindly fingers around his aching cock; giving him relief with a few strokes.

"Such an eager stud you are." She continues to stroke him as she reaches with her other hands and removes her negligee. "Let's not waste more time, and get to it." Kylo is pushed back onto his haunches as she leans forward, he groans a guttural sound as she wraps the two largest orbs on her chest around his cock. They are firm, but pliant enough to comfortably, to pleasurably, stroke him. He only lasts a few moments before his body suddenly shudders and he comes between the orbs and onto her face.

Through the white fog he watches the Xi'Dec lick his spilt seed from her lips and begin rubbing into her lumps whilst continuing to squeeze them around his cock; milking every last drop. He moans happily, enjoying the post orgasm attention and show. 

"Usually," Ubbla begins, leaning back; creating a sticky string of cum between her orbs and the stud's cock, "the women of my species prepare our eggs, alone, putting them into these sacks. Then when we find a suitable male, we remove the sacks, placing them into a nest, where the male deposits his seed." She rubs the cooling come into her lumps. "It's very clinical and lonely. I much prefer, much prefer, a more mammial and intimate... fuck." 

The pure, bestial, part of the Force snaps in the back of Kylo's skull. He realizes those orbs are eggs, coming on them means mating, and he was made to mate.

He lunges forward, pinning Ubbla beneath him, and shoves his cock between two egg sacks, pushing them together with his palms. It's award and he can only get shallow thrusts, but it feels so good and all he can think is 'breed breed breed'.

His hands are batted away, and he almost snarls at the intrusion, but it is only his mate, replacing his hands with her own. She squeezes him firmly, and allows him to use his arms to brace and thrust his hips properly. It feels much better, to feel the egg sacks rolling along the full length of his dick makes his spine tingle. And when there’s suddenly wet warmth on his cock head and the vision of Ubbla’s tongue reach for his slit, then he’s coming again spilling his seed all over her large eggs. 

The stud’s recovery takes longer after a second orgasm, but when the haze starts shifting he finds his mate stroking his back, stroking his hair, stroking his chest, and stroking between her own legs. An irrational annoyance fills his head; he should make his bitch come, it is his responsibility, she is insulting him. He yanks her hand away from between her legs, and replaces it with his own.

Kylo isn’t sure what her sexual organs are, after all she is covered with her own eggs, but he finds a warm, wet, opening and begins stroking the outside. The Xi'Dec gasps and moans, her legs spreading wider as the stud begins to dips his fingers inside the warmth. Encouraged by the welcome, he starts thrusting his fingers. 

Inside feels not so different from humanoid vaginas he’s pleasured before, until it begins opening up. Two fingers becomes three, quickly four, and not long after five. With each additional digit Ubbla moans encouragement, sings praise to the stud. “So big! So so big! Right there!” All four of her hands grip the sheets as Kylo’s fist happily sinks inside her. The feeling of her clenching around his entire hand sets of the primal Force inside. He growls and thrusts his arm faster and faster, feeling her warmth creep up to wrist, up his forearm, feeling her clench and spasm around him. It makes him heady, and so fucking aroused.

Ubbla’s voice crescendos higher and higher, until suddenly her body is shuddering, and a high pitched note fills the room. The stud continues to fist his mate through her orgasm, the blood pounding in his ears helping to muffle her operatic moans. The irrational anger from before subsides, but the primal Force is screaming at him to mate again. Kylo pulls his arm free of Ubbla, and flips her over onto her hands and knees. His cock sinks easily into her sex, and he growls from the pleasure that tingles up his spine.

“Oooo, even your cock is big!” The Xi'Dec moans. “Feels incredible!”  
The stud’s hips quicken at the encouragement from his mate. This position feels incredible and he finds himself even harder as he rubs his hands over the eggs on her back. They feel heavy, but a pliable beneath his fingers, and the thought of pumping his seed into them has his cock pulsing.

He pulls out just in time, his dick leaking heavily before he’s coming spraying rope after rope of come onto his mate, onto her eggs. 

He leans back on his heels, exhausted; the night having caught up to him. Ubbla turns, her hands stroking his skin, and gently pushing him down onto the overly plush bed. “Husshh. You were an excellent, excellent, stud.” She gently strokes his hair, and his come into her eggs, as he drifts off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Kylo awakes slowly. Distant voices pulling him out of his slumber.

“Have they ever taken?”  
“Not with any humanoid or mamillian.”  
“Oh, then why…”  
“Why do it? I have already given life to many hatchlings, my family is large and successful, and I am old and rich. I do it to enjoy myself. A night of pleasure, and if it does happen to take, a stronger diversity for my family. Oh, hello darling.”

Kylo stands in the doorway to the living room, he rubs sleep from his eyes, before bending down to allow Ubbla a kiss. His nose crinkles and the back of his neck prickles at her scent; something that isn’t him. She flits back to the corner of the room, where she is placing her eggs in large webbed sacks on the wall. Her eggs have been removed from her body, drastically changing her silhouette. No longer a round blob, her waist tapers in before dramatically rounding out with her abdomen.

“Now that you’re awake, we shall be making our leave soon.” His owner remarks. Sitting at the bar, the Grand Marshall is sipping from his earlier drink. His cheeks are flushed, and hair slightly dishevelled. The irrational annoyance in Kylo begins to stir, but with a deep breath he quietens it. He is too tired.

“Oh, you are welcome to stay the night. There are several rooms, if you don’t wish to bed with me.” She smiles and winks towards Ren.  
Hux interjects before the stud can, “We appreciate the offer, but our schedules are tight, so we must be on our ship as soon as we can.”  
“Of course, of course.” She steps back over to the stud, her hands gently caressing his chest. “You were excellent, Supreme Leader. I will definitely be organizing another session with you again.”  
“I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you again for reading another chapter; I hope y'all have enjoyed.  
I've currently caught up to chapters I had already written, so there will be a delay until the next chapter. But I've currently 3 in the works; so hopefully not too long.
> 
> What have you enjoyed so far? What/who would you like to see Kylo breed?


	7. Results

“I would like to thank you all for coming.” Queen Talhe greets over the low rumble of the room. “We are here to celebrate not only Kessel’s official induction into the First Order, but also,” her hands drift down to her swollen midsection, “the imminent, birth of our new prince!” The whole room cheers, and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren forces a smile through the wave of noise in his head.

The room is noisy, the streets are noisy, the whole planet of Kessel is noisy with the beginning of the week-long celebration. 

Kylo has always hated parties, but Hux always totes about responsibilities and keeping face in front of the Galaxy. ‘Besides’ the Grand Marshall had chided earlier, ‘I thought you would want to see the results of your breeding efforts.’  
And so Kylo now sits at an extravagant dinner table, quietly sulking because he hates parties, but quietly aroused because he is enjoying the results of his breeding.

He watches as the Queen moves across the room. She no longer holds the grace she did at their first meeting, her glide has turned into a waddle. But she still holds her power; with everyone moving out of her path as she makes her way back to her seat at the banquet table. If anything, her power has seemed to increase. The alliance with the First Order has brought money to the planet; and respect to a dying dynasty. And with the new child due, the people of the planet are looking to him as a symbol of hope.

At least that’s what Hux had stated during Kylo’s briefing.

Kylo smiles to himself, the thought of this planet’s new hope being the product from his breeding is enough to distract him from the party. Even more of a distraction is his bitch waddling over, her gown clinging to her full breasts and showing off her full belly. The sight of her makes the Supreme Leader’s cock twitch, and as she sits down beside him her scent makes him fully erect.

“You look radiant, your Majesty.” He murmurs in her ear.  
“It’s just sweat; walking from there to here is like a marathon nowadays.” Talhe dismisses, but her smile is soft.  
“Hm, I’m sure you will look even more radiant later tonight then.”  
The Queen giggles and lightly taps his arm, her cheeks flushed.

“Kylo.” A warning. Hux has somehow escaped the many socialites and now resumes his seat on the other side of his stud.  
“It’s alright, Grand Marshall. He’s being a good boy.”  
Kylo thrills at the praise, but he can feel the leveled annoyance of Hux beside him. “I think it would be more appropriate to leave that talk until later. Lest anyone gets a wrong idea.”

Whilst he knows Hux is being sensible, there’s that something in Kylo that is immediately annoyed, immediately threatened, that someone dare get between him and his bitch. He subtly reaches out with the Force, to annoy Hux, but finds his efforts easily blocked.

“I suppose you’re right.” Talhe hums. “I guess I should retire then, so that ‘later’ may come sooner.” She pushes herself heavily out of her chair, and Kylo sees several people begin to inch closer. “My servants will come fetch you when I’m ready.”  
“When will that be?” Kylo asks; eager to escape the party, and start their ‘later’.  
“Around midnight. Good night Supreme Leader, Grand Marshall.” 

The two men say their farewells before watching her make her way out of the party, managing to avoid all guests wanting to jump at her. Kylo is distracted by her round ass, hugged by her gown, that he doesn’t notice guests pouncing on him; ready to get closer to the Supreme Leader.

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Fours hours later, it is well and truly past midnight, and Kylo is well and truly tired of this party. He has spoken to far too many people, and been forced to dance several times; each time glaring at Hux’s smug smirk. He currently finds himself picking at the last of a cheese platter, zoning out from the conversation around him and trying to quiet the noise in his head, when a servant approaches to announce the Queen is ready for him.

He may seem eager in his quick pace to leave, but he doesn’t care; he is. He finds Hux already in the hallways, being led by another servant. “Looks like you escaped the Senator.” The Grand Marshall smirks at Kylo’s glaring. They leave the brightly lit hallways, and begin making their way through dimmer ones. There are no decorations for celebration back here, and the Supreme Leader can see where the palace has been fixed; brighter paint, no more cracks. Nice to see the use of the First Order’s charity.

The pair are lead through heavy doors and the servants leave without a word. Despite celebrations continuing in the streets, the room is quiet, and Kylo finds the noise in his head calming too. He stands before his owner in the antechamber, leaning into the hand that strokes his hair; gently tugging into the roots.

“That’s nice.” The stud murmurs.  
“Hmn.” The hand caresses down his neck, stopping at his robe and flicking open the clasps. “Get undressed.” A heavy thud resounds into the room as his cloak falls. He follows his Grand Marshall’s orders and begins stripping out of his formal wear. On a settee, Hux is rummaging through a bag so Kylo brings over his clothes, folded, for the Grand Marshall. “Good boy.”

The Supreme Leader finds himself thrilling in this moment. Being naked, before his owner, the smell and feel of leather as his harness is strapped to his chest. His skin goosebumps as Hux’s soft leather hand runs over his abs, tracing over his hip, to then wrap around his cock and give it some slow, long strokes. His hips jerk back when there’s sudden tightness around his dick, and he looks down to find thick leather strapped around his cock and balls.

“Tonight is about her.” Hux answers before a question is asked. “You already have impregnated her, so you’re here for your stamina, rather than your seed.”  
Kylo feels the primal part of the Force rise quickly; who is Hux to say his seed can’t be spilled? But it is quickly quashed; his bitch is already heavy with his child.  
“Besides, it looks good, and makes that monstrous cock even bigger.” Hux leads the stud towards the second door in the room, and gently raps.

“Come in.” Talhe calls, and Kylo can feel her arousal before the door is even opened. Part of him wants to run in and start fucking her, but he is still currently coherent, and his owner’s grip on his harness keeps him in place. 

The queen stands in the center of the room, before the large bed. She wears a sheer full gown, trimmed with thick feathers around the edges; it teases at her nudeness beneath. Beside her, surprisingly, on his hands and knees is Gurdan, her husband. He has a thick leather collar around his neck, with a chain held by Talhe, and a metal cage over his cock. The stud is surprised they found one so small to fit.

“You look even more dashing out of your clothes.” The queen smiles warmly.  
“As will you.”  
“Ren.” Hux softly warns.  
“It is fine, Hux. We are alone now, he can be a bit cheeky if he likes.”  
The stud can feel his owner’s annoyance, and catches a quick thought undo all his training.

She steps forward, the lead tugging her husband to follow, towards the stud. Her fingers reach up into his hair, scraping the scalp, and she pulls him down to her. Their mouths meet, and its wet and hot and his tongue is reaching into her mouth, and she’s pressing up into him and he can feel sudden arousal from everyone in the room and his head begins to rush and-

Talhe pulls back, her cheeks heavily flushed, and her chest heaving slightly. Kylo starts to lean in again; recapture those reddened lips, but she holds a firm hand against his chest and commands “Wait.”  
She steps back towards the bed, her husband following on his hands and knees. She kneels down and attaches the chain in her hand to a clasp fitted into the floor. “Remember,” she speaks to Gurdan, “you are allowed if you behave.”  
“Yes, Mistress.” He whispers back.

Even though muted than their previous encounter, the submissive man’s feelings of arousal, jealousy, and anger still reach Kylo. And Kylo loves it. He loves the feeling of helplessness from the small man, the feeling of dominance from his queen, and the feeling of power over it all. His cock throbs harder.

Talhe steps towards the bed, her robe flowing around her, and steps up; resting in the center on her knees. “Come, Stud.”  
Kylo takes three strides and is already on the bed, kneeling before his bitch and running his hands over her. The sheer robe should be simple to remove, but his blood is not in his head, and the thick feathers keep getting in the way. He finds a gap and slips his fingers inside at her shoulders. Her skin is hot and he runs his hands over her back; pushing the fabric down, and exposing her breasts. 

The primal Force clicks in his head, and his mouth is attached to a dark nipple before he realizes. His bitch moans and grips his hair as he begins to suck. Her breasts are far bigger than their first meeting, and his cock strains at the thought of them being full of milk. He almost explodes when there is warm liquid in his mouth and his bitch’s moans get deeper. The taste of her milk is pleasant, but the thought behind it; the knowledge that he made her like this, his seed knocked her up, made her breasts full of milk, is what arouses him more. 

Suddenly Talhe’s moans reach a high peak and her body shudders in Kylo’s arms. He groans in disappointment as the nipple is pulled from his mouth, but the groan turns guttural as his bitch’s orgasm hits him through the Force. He can feel his dick desperately pulsating, but there is no ejaculation, his orgasm stays in his abdomen; ripping up his spine and arms as he joins his partner in pleasure.

In the moment of nothing after an orgasm, Kylo finds himself and Talhe fallen back onto the bed. She already looks more beautiful; her hair is tousled, her face is red and sheened with sweat, and her robe has fallen to expose more of her body. The stud groans at the sight of her and rubs his cheek against her neck. Mouthing, licking, and biting as he rubs his face against her chest, over her breasts, and down to her swollen abdomen. 

Yes, this is what everything is for. All those months training with Hux, the rigorous posturing and testing for the program, the fucking. It was to impregnate his bitch, fill her belly with life, create a new connection to the Force. The stud rubs his cheek against her pregnancy, feeling the Force running through his child within. 

Talhe’s scent is strong and the stud’s cock pulses as he feels her arousal begin to build again. He growls deeply when she pulls his head up, but it’s soothed as her mouth presses to his and she gives a deep, hungry kiss. “Fuck me.” She demands, lifting herself up and turning over to her hands and knees. In this position Kylo can finally remove that infuriating gown, and he groans at the sight of his bitch; glowing from pregnancy (or just sex), round and soft.

Kylo kneels behind her, rubbing his cock against her wet pussy and enjoying the teasing warmth. “Stud.” It’s a firm, short, reprimand, but it hits Kylo deeply. He stops his teasing and finally sinks into Talhe; enjoying the long moan she produces as his cock slides all the way to the leather ring.

Even after just orgasming, the stud is still eager to fuck, still eager to roll his hips and feel his bitch’s cunt squeezing around him. Like his owner had said; he was here for her pleasure, and he couldn’t pleasure if he was soft. 

“Good boy, oh fuck I’ve missed that dick.” She groans and presses her ass back against his hips. Kylo grins and runs his hands down her back, enjoying the sweat-slicked skin, before gripping her hips and thrusting his cock as deep as he can. “Yes!” She moans, “Harder, fuck me!” The stud obliges, altering his thrusts to be quick and hard.

He can feel the crescendo through the Force before his body does. He feels the arousal of all in the room; angry from the husband, controlled and muted from his owner, and hungry and loud from his bitch. He can hear the husband softly sob, whilst the Queen almost screams as her second orgasm overcomes her body and she shudders violently.

Kylo, being the good stud that he is, continues to roll his hips through his bitch’s orgasm. His loves the feeling of the pussy clamping around his dick, and feel his own orgasm beginning to build again.  
“Sto-stop!” Talhe gasps and, even though he growls in frustration, the stud immediately follows the command.

His bitch pulls off his cock, the cold brings a shiver to his skin. She is panting as she turns around, “Fuck, Stud. You’ll turn me into goo if you keep going.” She smiles as she kisses him, and Kylo decides to forgive her. “Lay down.” He follows and lays down on the plush bed, his head sinking into the many pillows at top. She runs her fingers over his chest, skimming his abs, and lightly teasing his cock. “So big. I hope our son will be as strong as you.” Kylo puffs up at the praise. “Gurdan.”

Kylo watches her husband’s head snap up. His eyes are red, and he can see heavy leaking from the cage around his cocklette. “Come here.” Gurdan crawls over to the bed, the lead allowing just enough slack. “Do you remember this?” She asks, hand at the base of the stud’s cock.  
“Yes, Mistress.” He grits out.  
“Good, I want you to look closely; remember every vein, every twitch. I want you to remember that this is a real cock. This cock isn’t spent after thirty seconds, this cock comes and can keep fucking until I’m satisfied. This is the cock that knocked me up; the cock of a real man. Do you have a real man’s cock?”  
Kylo can feel his anger, his shame, rising, “No, Mistress.”  
“No. What do you have?”  
The anger mixes headily with arousal. “A little clit.”  
“Yes. A tiny, little clit. And I can’t be fucked by a clit can I?”  
“No, Mistress.”

Even though he’s not being touched, not fucking, the stud finds the exchange arousing. He loves the indirect praise, and the power being exchanged before him. He can even feel Hux’s arousal spike at the scene being played out.

“How long has it been since you’ve fucked me?”  
“A year, Mistress.”  
“Would you like to taste my pussy?”  
The small man’s eyes light up. “Yes, yes Mistress.”  
She points the stud’s dick towards her husband, “Then suck.”

In the man’s hesitation, Kylo reaches out to Hux; unsure on how to proceed. It’s fine; continue.  
It’s all the permission he needs.

Gurdan’s mouth hovers above his cock, before his tongue is out and licking. At first it’s soft, almost hesitant, but soon they grow firm and quick; like he was lapping desperately. The stud groans and rolls his hips, enjoying the unskilled mouth servicing him. 

“Does that taste good hm? My pussy on his cock?” Both Kylo and Gurdan moan at the Queen’s words. “Make sure you get every last drop; this is the last time you’ll taste me in a long time.”  
Kylo moans at the hiccuped sob around his cock, followed by stronger, desperate sucking. His orgasm rebuilds with force, and the stud grabs the cuckold’s hair; holding his head in place whilst he slams his cock down the other man’s throat.

The sound of Gurdan’s chokes, the stud’s grunt, and the Queen’s moans fill the room. The stud’s cock is hot in the submissive’s mouth-cunt and it’s only moments before he slams all the way in and orgasms. Part of him wishes he could ejaculate; show the cuck what potent seed tastes like. But another part knows it would be wasteful; his seed is for insemination. 

However, it doesn’t stop him from holding Gurdan’s face to his crotch, and feeling his throat spasm as he coughs on the real cock in his mouth.

“Release him.” Talhe commands, and is immediately obeyed. “Did you enjoy that?”  
Her husband takes a moment before quietly responding. “Yes, Mistress.”  
“Good; savor it. Off the bed.” 

Gurdan is barely off the bed before the queen is atop the stud, rubbing her cunt against his cock. Kylo’s groan turns into a growl as he rolls his hips; trying to push his dick inside the teasing warmth. The queen laughs, “Easy boy,” As she reaches between them, he can feel her fingers fumble around the (now comfortable) tightness of the cock ring snap away, and then his dick is being enveloped on in her warm cunt.

The sight before him is more than erotic. Seeing his bitch; her breasts full of milk, belly full of child, cunt full of dick as she rolls her hips is almost too much. The primal part of the Force kicks in, and he growls, deep and low, as he thrusts up into his bitch. He sits up, wrapping arms around her and latches onto a nipple; greedily sucking and drinking while he fucks her.

And then his mind glosses over as the primal energy takes over. It’s not thinking, it’s just feeling, and tasting and hearing and smelling. His bitch’s moans grow higher and higher and he can feel her arousal blend with his own he can hear her husband sobbing in the corner he can taste her essence and feel Hux’s eyes eagerly watching everything and then it’s too much and 

everything crashes.

Kylo’s orgasm leaves his body trembling as he clings onto his bitch, cock pulsing as she comes atop of him. His body suddenly feels so very tired, and he realizes that the day, the party, the rutting has caught up with him. The primal part of him has left, and he feels empty.

Luckily, it seems his bitch is also tired, as she gives a deep yawn and climbs off the stud. His cock gives a weak twitch at the feeling of his seed coming out of her. Talhe lays down beside him, her hand reaching between her legs, “Mmmm, if I weren’t already pregnant, you would have definitely knocked me up again.”  
“Some species can get pregnant whilst being pregnant.” Hux interjects, already by the bed, he indicates for Kylo to get up.  
“Hmm, maybe I’ll just have to hire his services again, once the prince is born.”  
“We would both enjoy that.” Hux responds, wrapping the stud up in his robes.”  
“I’ll call for you again; the celebration will be long.” Talhe smiles as she stretches.  
Kylo enjoys watching her pregnant form move, and he smiles back. “I look forward to it.”

He follows his owner, happy and buzzing from a successful mating.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The week-long celebration only lasts four days for Kylo. Granted, those days are celebrated each night (and some lunches) with fucking the queen Talhe. He spends each of their sessions scenting, marking, and filling her with extra seed. And enjoys drinking from her until she’s emptied.

Then on the fifth day, his bitch goes into labour. And whilst Hux teases that it is the point of it all, the stud misses the fucking, misses the breeding.  
“It’s not like you were actually breeding her.” Hux interjects Kylo’s brooding.  
“I know, but it’s more fun than being stuck on the planet with only the galas, and noise, and people.”  
“Whilst that’s true, we won’t be here long. I just received news that the prince has been born.”

After two days of labour, and at the end of their week-long celebrations, the planet rejoices at the birth of the new prince. Kylo and Hux make a brief appearance to see the new human, partly for the presses, partly because it is their first successful breeding. 

The prince, Orys, is a small thing, with a shot of black hair. Kylo reaches out with the Force and feels a connection. But he is no more interested in the child than he is a mouse droid. Until Talhe is ready to breed again, he has no purpose being in the room, being on the planet. 

And so, they say their congratulations and goodbyes to the queen, before leaving to rejoin the rest of the galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year; between work and the pandemic, not much writing was done.  
But my partner had a birthday, so another chapter was needed as a gift.


End file.
